


Right now

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Single's Week, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: With Patrick, he was eager to lean in. Instead of playing the game from opposite sides, they met each other on a level playing field that allowed them both to embrace the challenge without fear or danger, but rather trust and safety and respect.Maybe that’s what it meant to be in love.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	Right now

**Author's Note:**

> i'd really love to be able to write something at a normal time instead of at 2am riddled with anxiety about my migraine medication but..............here we are. idk how or why it happened but enjoy.

Single’s Week had been an incredible boost for sales at Rose Apothecary and David was thrilled the week’s success had continued beyond the final day. It had been two days since all the programming wrapped up and the store was bustling, new faces from the community showing up each day to shop and familiarize themselves with products that weren’t particularly targeted toward singles.

David was at the cash, working diligently to keep the small line that had formed moving while Patrick answered questions from patrons and then, when there was only one person left to check out, restocked the few candles that had been purchased.

The customer David was checking out handed over their credit card and said, “This place is great. Are you the owner?”

“Co-owner,” David clarified, nodding his head in Patrick’s direction while placing the stationery set the customer had picked out in a tote bag. “We opened about six months ago.”

“Wow,” they said, picking up one of the business cards from the pile in front of the cash. “That’s impressive. I work in graphic design and let me tell you, it’s so refreshing to see a business with a strong brand right out of the gate. Seems like you two really have something here.”

David glanced over at Patrick, not quite for the reassurance he’d once searched for when talking business with customers, but rather with a touch of pride he was eager to share. Patrick returned it with a wink before focusing back on arranging the candles.

“Thanks,” David said to the customer before handing over the tote.

They delivered a friendly smile in return and said, “See you around,” before shuffling out the door.

Once the bell over the door came to a tittering stop, all that was left were the subtle notes of jazz playing through the store’s speakers. David took a moment to process the fact that less than a year ago, Patrick had stood in the same spot as that customer and said those exact words to David. Of course, he had no idea what Patrick’s offer would lead to at the time, but he remembered how his confidence had certainly convinced David that his dream of being a successful business owner may have had some legs.

David crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind the counter, angled toward Patrick. “Did you hear that?” he asked, unable to keep the hinting smile off his face. "‘We really have something here.’ Sounds familiar.”

Patrick walked over and reached for the curtain, tossing the now empty box into the stock room. When he settled back, he mirrored David’s position against the wall on the opposite side of the entryway, arms crossed, and a smug smile effortlessly teasing David from a short distance. It was telling how quickly David anticipated whatever game that was about to happen between the two of them. In past relationships, this would mean tension, maybe a bit of intrigue, but ultimately, an unhealthy amount of ruthless competition. With Patrick, he was eager to lean in. Instead of playing the game from opposite sides, they met each other on a level playing field that allowed them both to embrace the challenge without fear or danger, but rather trust and safety and respect.

Maybe that’s what it meant to be in love.

“You remember me saying that?” Patrick asked casually.

“Of course,” David supplied, momentarily surprised by his sincerity. He supposed he should have been used to that by now with Patrick. And yet.

“Huh,” Patrick replied, his eyes slightly squinted in search of something. David wasn’t sure he wanted Patrick to find it. “And here I thought I was the only one who catalogued our early interactions.”

“Oh, no.” _Oh, no_. “It wasn’t necessarily because _you_ said it to me,” David told him, settling on a half-truth as his hands gestured wildly in the direction of the store. “It was because the business was actually becoming a reality. And the fact someone else could see its potential was something I’d never had before. So.”

“Hmm,” Patrick hummed and nodded, but David knew better than to trust it. “Got it. So it had nothing to do with a guy who was already super into you complimenting your business acumen and offering to spend more time with you, just so you could see your dream come to life, and maybe see where things led between the two of you because you were possibly already super into him, too?”

David pressed his lips together, refusing to break. He shook his head resolutely. “Nope, not at all.”

Patrick finally pushed off the wall and walked over to David, reaching for his hand and pulling him closer. “Okay, David,” he replied softly, which was code for, _we both know you’re being ridiculous, but you’re way too cute for me to continue arguing with you._

Or at least, that’s how David had chosen to interpret it.

When Patrick was close enough, he placed his hands on David’s waist to hold him steady as he leaned his weight against him. He was wearing one of his signature Patrick smiles, his mouth slightly turned up at the corners in a way that softened all of the features on his face — his pink-tinged cheeks smoother, the space between his eyebrows more relaxed. David was constantly finding new parts of Patrick to fall in love with.

Patrick lightly nudged his nose with David’s and pressed their lips together.

It wasn’t a leading kind of kiss. It wasn’t the kind of kiss that hinted how much Patrick wanted to drag him back into the stock room and break the rules they’d set after being interrupted by Stevie. It wasn’t urgent, like the one they might share after a long work day or any extended amount of time apart. This was something entirely beyond David’s catalogue. It was steady and sweet. It was chaste, and lingering, and _full_. An extended pause — no comma, no ellipses. No hello or goodbye. It was simply a right now kind of kiss.

David let the tenderness of the moment wash over him, feeling for one of Patrick’s hands that rested on his hip, slipping his fingers beneath Patrick’s and effectively latching on. It wasn’t entirely coordinated, but Patrick responded with a light squeeze that created a grounding sensation David could feel all the way down to his toes, anchoring him to the floor below.

The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than five seconds, but wrapped up in that still, private moment was a radiant joy that bloomed elegantly in David’s chest.

With his face still mere centimeters from Patrick’s and his voice a little breathless, David asked, “What was that for?” When the words left his lips, he thought to himself, _pull it together_ , while a smaller, but somehow more confident voice added, _if I let it fall apart, I’ll be okay, too_.

Patrick’s breath mingled with David’s as he let out a gentle huff of amusement. His free hand reached up to rest at the side of David’s neck, his thumb and forefinger lightly toying with David’s earlobe. “I just love you,” Patrick finally replied, his eyes matching the soft, delicate smile playing on his lips.

The words flowed effortlessly, as if they hadn’t been exchanged for the first time just days prior. That was certainly going to take some getting used to.

Suddenly, they both heard the bell signaling the arrival of a new customer. They turned their heads to the door, effectively shifting them away from their private moment. As much as David wanted to continue living in that quiet reality just a little while longer, one look at Patrick reminded him that in the grand scheme of things, even the smallest, most innocent moments were building up to something bigger. He could live with that.

“Alright, well, reign it in, Romeo.” David rubbed Patrick’s shoulder before nudging him toward the sale’s floor. “We have a store to run.”

**Author's Note:**

> also jessx2231 on tumblr. thanks for reading!


End file.
